The Earth Saga
by Alex Graham
Summary: Sequal to The Armageddon Saga. Set ten years after the end of GT. Pan and her family live in the peace that her family and friends strived for. One day however, the Earth and the entire universe will be cast in a burning darkness. How will it be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter one...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prologue...

Long ago...

Billions of years ago, the entire galaxy was in turmoil. The creator had finally decided that it was time to separate the living world from the dead and so he created what is now known as the realm of the heavens, the realm of the living and the underworld. For a wile then universes was at peace. One day, the demon ruler, self proclaimed king of the underworld came up with a plan to try and overthrow the creator and take over the realms. Once again, the galaxy fell into darkness as a great war began. The battle raged for five hundred years before the creator, along with his three greatest warriors finally defeated the demon king.

However, the galaxy had not returned to peace as the living realm and the dead were once again open to each other. It took many years but eventually the creator was able to send the demons summoned by the demon king back into Hell. The creator then began passing judgment on a mortal just before he crossed over and deemed which realm they would be sent to. He intended for the realm of the heavens be for those of purity and goodness and the underworld to be for those who lived to harm others and lived selfish lives. He did not stop there though.

He built a gate at the entrance of each of the realms and appointed his three most trusted warriors to serve as guards to these gates. He spread the gates across the universe on separate planets where they would have the lowest chance of being discovered and destroyed. Should one be discovered the warrior guarding that gate would be released and would defend the gate. These warriors would stand guard for five hundred years, the length of the great war, until a relief would appear to them in search of something only a great sacrifice could deliver.

Sometimes the gates would be moved from one planet to another and on rare occasions they would even be placed on the same planet. For billions of years the gates have gone mostly unnoticed and the changing of the guards has taken place peacefully. However, should something happen and the gates open, then the universe would be cast into a new great war.

For billions of years the gates have gone mostly unnoticed and the changing of the guards has taken place peacefully. Until one day...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: And so it begins. Enjoy the ride. Just to clear something up right now, the characters in this story, the ones I have made, are in no way a self insert. I enjoy creating my own characters that are their own person, not me in a fantasy world. That being said I also want everyone to know that yes I am using religion and politics in this story, the two have made for some impressive battles in the real world and so I will use them in the fantasy world. I won't really favor one side or the other of politics and I won't make any religious suggestions like a priest or something. Don't be the one to nit pick at the story because it offends you in some way with these two topics, I'll just ignore you since I find cyber fights and insults to hurt about as much as the wind. Just enjoy the story and the twists I toss in it.)


	2. Tremors

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter two...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tremors...

It's been five hundred years since he saw the light of day or felt the fresh spring air brush against his skin. It's been five hundred years since he made his choice and was locked away. It's been five hundred years since he saw anybody or anything but his huge self made prison. It's been five hundred years... His time was up.

The tall figure stood up and stretched his body out. His bones cracked along the way. He looks up to the top of his prison with a frown. His predecessors all took this moment as the happiest of their long over due lives but not him. This was a time that he could only see as the end to a wasted life. If he was glad of anything, it was that it would soon be over... or so he thought.

He sits back down and crosses his legs as he settles back into a meditative state and began to go over the choices he had made that led him here. To this mountain, to this prison, to this hell.

...

"Papa! Are you almost ready? Were waiting on you!"

Pan, Videl, Chichi Goten and Valese wait outside in their large jet van waiting on Gohan to meet them outside so they can leave. Gohan comes walking out of the house placing his glasses on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my glasses."

"Right, because you need them so bad."

"Heh, what can I say?"

Gohan gets in the jet van and sits in between Pan and Videl.

"Alright, here we go."

Goten lifts the large yellow van off the ground and turns the controls so that it faces the direction that they want to take. Pan leans forward and switches the radio on.

"Let's see if there's anything on the news."

Goten smiles as he glances at his niece.

"What kind of girl are you? When I was your age I never turned the news on."

Pan looks at her uncle and laughs lightly.

"What can I say? I like to stay on top of things."

Pan turns a nob on the radio and turns up the volume. A mans voice slowly fades in. Everyone in the van listens closely to the broadcast.

"More tremors rocked the cities on the east coast. Although they did not last as long as the others they were felt farther inland this time. Experts are still unsure as to the source of the earth quakes but they are confident that they should stop soon enough. In other news the..."

Videl presses a button on the radio to shut it off. She turns to Gohan with a slightly worried expression.

"What do you think is causing these earthquakes Gohan?"

Gohan leans forward and looks at the floor of the van. Pan watches her father curiously.

"I'm not sure. It's strange though, every time one of the earth quakes hits it's felt for greater distances. I don't think it's anything for us to have to worry about but I can't shake the feeling that there's something else."

For a moment everyone is silent. Goten cheerfully speaks up.

"Quit worrying. Even if something were to come up I'm sure it's nothing we couldn't all handle."

Gohan relaxes back into his seat.

"Yeah, your probably right."

The group spends the remainder of the trip in pleasant conversations. A short wile later they touch down right outside of a familiar large yellow domed house. The door to the van opens with a hiss as the door drops to the ground. As everyone gets off the van they get greeted by a cheerful Bulma.

"Hey there! Hows everyone been? Pan, your so big now!"

Pan smiles with her eyes closed as she rubs the back of her neck. She chuckles a bit then responds.

"It's nice to see you to Bulma. It's been to long."

"You got that right."

Bulma looks over to Goten.

"How are you two doing? No little ones yet huh?"

Goten and Valese look at each other, blush, and smile. Goten speaks up wile still chuckling.

"Nope, no more Sons running around just yet Bulma."

"Well you need to fix that soon don't ya think?" Bulma playfully says.

Goten and Valese blush deeply. Gohan saves them from their torture.

"So, who's here right now anyway?"

Bulma turns to Gohan and happily responds.

"Well Bra, Vegeta and Trunks obviously. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Eighteen, Krillin, Marron, Roshi. Pretty much everyone. Come on, their all waiting on you guys to start."

Pan looks at Bulma curiously.

"Start what exactly?"

"Roshi has some story he wants to tell everyone, he says it's a legend but I think he's just crazy."

Gohan laughs lightly. "Well if Roshi believes it then I probably will too. No reason to doubt anything after everything we've seen."

Bulma leads the group into the large house where they meet up with everyone else. Everybody was more then happy to finally see each other again as they all began to engage in conversations over the past few years events.

After a few hours of chatting and having fun Roshi decided to begin with his story. He walked over to where everyone was standing a cleared his throat loudly which gets everyone's attention. They all look over to the old turtle hermit curiously as he begins.

"Alright, you all know why your hear today is for more then just a friendly get together."

Bulma sarcasticly chimes in.

"Yeah yeah, were here because you have some ancient fairy tale that you want to share with us."

Roshi tilts his head. His expression is serious and focused.

"Yes but it's no fairy tale. Now listen up. Many centuries ago there was a great war among all living things. There was no order, no place for those who died to go. One day, the creator of all things finally had enough and so he created what we now know of today as Other world and HFIL. For a wile, everything had become peaceful. Until one day a great demon wanted to destroy the creator, so he opened the gates of hell and unleashed his demons on the living worlds and Other world.

This battle raged for many years before the great demon was finally defeated and cast back into HFIL along with his minions. But the cost of victory was steep as many worlds were destroyed. So, the creator decided to make gateways that would lead to each realm and to make sure that nobody would disturb these gates and open them to any of the other realms he took his three strongest living warriors and appointed them as gatekeepers. Each one would stand guard over his gate for years.

At the end of his time standing watch he would go out and find a suitable mortal that would take his place for the next duration of years. A sort of passing of the torch if you will. Many times has this change taken place without any of us ever knowing it and with any luck it will continue that way for thousands of years to come."

Roshi takes a slight pause and Pan takes the opportunity to ask a question.

"What do you mean, with any luck?"

Roshi turns slightly to face pan.

"I'm glad you asked Pan. The legend tells that one day the great demon will escape HFIL and will re-open the gates of HFIL. The only one who would be able to stop him would be a gatekeeper. The battle would begin again and the victor would determine the fate of everything, not just the living world but the afterlife as well."

Silence fell among them as they thought about this for a few moments. Vegeta didn't want to show it, but he was quite interested in the old farts story. It had striking similarity's to one he was told by his father many years ago however there were some differences. The silence wasn't long to last however.

"Who cares about some old legend? If that was to even come true that demon wouldn't stand a chance against you guys!"

Bra steps a little closer to Vegeta who was still reflecting on the strange similarity of the legend. Roshi turns slowly over to Bra and scolds her.

"I wouldn't be so sure Bra. If the legend holds true then even the combined might of everyone here might not be enough."

Bra opens her mouth to harshly respond when a small vibration rattles everything around them. Vegeta and Gohan feel a sudden burst of energy far away but it leaves just as fast as it comes. The two give each other a serious look and a nod. Everyone else in the room just simply looks around in mild curiosity. Bulma smiles and looks over to Roshi.

"Well, that was good timing."

"Man those little earthquakes are starting to get annoying." Yamcha does his best to his the worry in his voice.

_'That was no ordinary quake.' _Gohan quietly thinks to himself before turning to Videl. "Hey, I'm going to step outside for a few and get some fresh air.

Videl looks up at him with no real expression. "Oh OK. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just want some air is all. I'll be right back."

Gohan leans forward and gives Videl a quick kiss and turns around and leaves. He walks past Vegeta who, only a few moments later, follows Gohan outside. Bulma looks over to him.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your concern." He says without missing a beat.

Bulma eyes him suspiciously. _'OK Vegeta, what has you so worked up?'_

Everyone in the room goes quiet after Vegeta's harsh statement and eyes Bulma now in worry. They all know how ugly a fight between the two of them can be and none of them want any part of it. Wile everyone in the room is distracted however, a certain someone sneaks out through the back door and makes her way to Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan steps outside and inhales deeply. The cool air fills his lungs until he pushes it out to make room for a new breath. He looks up into the sky and frowns. He didn't have to turn around to see who was behind him.

"So, you felt that to then?"

Vegeta stays a few steps behind him. Scowling the entire time. "Yes, although I'm not sure how it could be possible."

Gohan looks down and walks forward. He turns and faces Vegeta. "It wouldn't be the first time another one showed up that we never knew about."

Vegeta snarls. "Don't be such a blind fool. I know you sensed more then what that was."

Gohan looks down and his face changes to where he almost looks regretful. "It's to difficult for me to say just yet. I barley knew what or how to sense energy when that happened, much less how to decipher one life force from another." Gohan pauses for a moment, Vegeta remains silent so Gohan continues. "Besides, that energy was stronger then my dad when he defeated Frieza."

Now Vegeta looks up at the sky. He lets his arms fall to his sides. "Well, I fought with both of them. If that wasn't their energy then I have no idea who or what that was."

"What do we tell everyone else?"

Vegeta pauses now. He looks back down at Gohan. "For now we should keep this to ourselves. There is no point in telling them something that we aren't sure of ourselves."

Gohan begins walking back into the house. "I guess your right. I hope for our sake though that whatever it was we sensed was all."

"As do I." Vegeta holds his left arm out to stop Gohan.

"?" Gohan looks down at Vegeta in confusion. Vegeta tilts his head to the right. "It seems were not the only ones who are suspicious."

Gohan only stays confused for a moment longer before his senses pick up on what Vegeta was talking about. Gohan slaps a hand to his face and calls out to her.

"Get down here Pan." The frustration was unmistakeable.

Up in the top of a tree several branches begin to shake and a few leaves float to the ground along with a disappointed and concerned Pan. She lands gently on the ground and looks up to her dad and smiles sheepishly.

"Um, hi papa." She says nervously. Vegeta turns around. "I'll leave the two of you alone. See to it that she keeps her big mouth shut." With that said, Vegeta marches back inside. Gohan shakes his head at Vegeta's attitude then looks back to his daughter.

"How much did you hear?"

Pan gives Gohan a brief fake laugh. "Well... everything after Vegeta calling you a blind fool." She says without much hesitation then follows up with a question of her own.

"What did you guys sense?"

Gohan can't help but smile at his daughter. She looks at him in confusion. "What?" Gohan shakes his head. "Nothing, you just really remind me of your mother with your curiosity. You take after her more then you think Pan."

Pan smiles a little uncomfortably at the comment from her father. "Thanks?" She quickly drops the smile and gets serious. "Now what was it that you guys sensed? I didn't feel anything."

"Vegeta's senses and mine are much further developed then yours or anyone elses. As it stands right now though we aren't sure what we sensed." Gohan looks back up to the sky and closes his eyes. "The only person who had better senses was your grandpa." Gohan opens his eyes and looks back at Pan. "Until we know more though I don't want you talking to anyone about this alight?"

Pan nods and gives Gohan a two finger salute. "You got it dad. These lips are sealed." Pan smiles to assure her father but still can't shake the feeling of concern she now has. The last time she and her family had a crisis it ended up with her grandpa leaving without a trace. She by no means wanted to go through something like that ever again.

Gohan and pan head back into the large domed home. The rest of the evening carried on with everyone having a good time. Except for Gohan, Pan and Vegeta who only played the part of having a good time. They knew something was wrong and it was unnerving them.

Bulma walks over to pan and hands her a drink. Bulma was clearly a little drunk at this point but Pan didn't mind. Pan takes the drink from Bulma and thanks her. As soon as her lips touch the liquid she yanks it away.

"Bulma! What is this!" Pan questions in shock.

Bulma smiles. "I's wine Pan."

Pan frowns at Bulma. "Bulma! You know that alcohol reacts ten times worse on saiyans then humans!"

Bulma sways a little but keeps her balance. "Oh come on Pan, one little drink won't hurt."

Pan sets the drink down. "I will not end up singing it's not unusual on a karaoke machine with Vegeta and Piccolo like papa did when you spiked the punch at my high school graduation party."

The room falls silent. Gohan and Vegeta instantly turn red in the face wile everyone else is about to burst out in laughter. Pan glances around the room at everyone. "Oops, I forgot it was only us and you guys there." She says lowly.

Finally, the entire room explodes in laughter. Krillin falls out of his chair clutching his sides wile Tien and Yamcha lean against a table. Even Eighteen and Bulma share in the laughter. The only ones not laughing were the ones affected by that hellish night.

Gohan drops his face into his hands and tries in vain to ignore the laughter. Vegeta on the other hand begins to become irate. His fists begin to shake just before he yells at everyone.

"Be quiet!"

The laughter barely dulls. "I will not have you people laugh at me in my own home!"

His attempts to bring silence still fall on def ears so Vegeta resorts to drastic measures. "Fine, if you imbeciles wont shut up I'll start telling stories of my battles in space."

The room quickly begins to die down but the images would take much time to fade. Vegeta glares one last time at everyone before he sulks away to his gravity room. He couldn't stand that his telling of his battles would be looked on as boring but at times it did have it's perks.

Gohan finally looks up as Vegeta begins to walk out. Not risking being left alone with everyone, he heads out of the room to join Vegeta. Videl and Pan watch as everyone in the room is about to burst out with laughter once again. The two had no desire to be subjected to the verbal tortures of Yamcha and Krillin and so decide to sneak out themselves.

They make it outside just in time and silently shut the door behind them. The laughter abruptly begins again and the sounds of Yamcha and Krillin singing it's not unusual in Vegeta and Gohan's voices begins to seep through. Videl and Pan sweat drop and quickly take flight into the setting sun lit sky.

Videl soon relaxes and takes in the beauty of the sun set. The wonderful colors dance across the sky as the clouds blow by. Videl smiles and glances over to her daughter. Pan was watching the sky just like her mother but she didn't look as happy. This troubles Videl slightly since she already knows what it's about.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Pan?" Videl gently asks.

Pan dips her head and slows to a stop. "Yeah, I guess." Videl instantly recognizes her tone.

"Pan, I know what your going through. I went through it too."

Pan looks back at the setting sun wile she speaks again. This time she tries to fake her tone. "What are you talking about mom? I'm just tired is all." She fails miserably.

"You can't fool me like your father Pan. Look, I know your wondering if your ever going to find someone special." Videl speaks softly to Pan to reassure her.

Pan snaps her head to Videl with pink cheeks. "How can there be someone out there mom? I scare off any guy that may hold an interest in me. Face it mom, I'm nothing but a monster."

"Don't say that Pan. I thought just like you until I met your father. Just give it time honey. One day the right guy will show up and it'll probably be when you least expect it." Videl reasons.

Pan gives in. She hated talking about this emotional stuff. "If you say so mom. Can we drop it now?"

Videl could see Pan was hurting and didn't want to make it worse. "Sure. Lets stay out here for a wile till Gohan comes for us. Then we'll go home."

…

In the gravity room Gohan and Vegeta were finishing up a quick spar. Vegeta was now beginning his set of pushups wile Gohan wiped away the sweat and trickle of blood from his nose. Vegeta pauses.

"Have you been training your daughter any?" He asks then begins to push again.

"A little but Videl's been doing most of it." He says as he tosses the towel in a hamper.

"Has she transformed yet?"

"No, but she came very close last month." His voice had a regretful tone.

"You need to push her harder. She may have more human blood then saiyan but that doesn't giver her or you any excuse to become soft."

Gohan buttons up his shirt. "Easy Vegeta, She'll do it. Then we can see if dad and Tien were right about her."

Vegeta pauses again. "Indeed we shall."

With that, Gohan exits the gravity room. Vegeta continues his workout wile Gohan thinks about the conversation.

_"If what father and Tien said is true then Pans been much stronger then she even knows. I just hope she can handle it."_

Gohan carefully passes by the main room and listens closely for any noise. The laughter has stopped but he can easily hear the voices of Yamcha and Tien. He cautiously grabs the handle and steps in the room. Everyone turns and smiles at him, they smile a little to much for Gohan's taste.

"Had a good workout?" Tien casually asks.

Gohan smiles, relieved that the first question asked wasn't about the whole karaoke charade. "It wasn't bad. I got a good warm up for later from it."

Yamcha begins to giggle. "Sing any good tunes wile you were at it?"

Gohan's face hardens. "You just couldn't let it go could you Yamcha?" Gohan glares at him but Yamcha continues to poke fun at him. So Gohan decides to pull a page from Vegeta's little book of verbal communication. He steps over to Yamcha and places a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes. Yamcha yelps from the pressure and grabs his shoulder.

Everyone in the room stops laughing and watches Gohan. "Maybe you would like to join Vegeta and I for one of our tunes next time?" His voice was serious but had a hint of play in it.

"No, I'm good." Yamcha whines. Gohan releases his shoulder. His point was made.

Gohan smiles. "To bad, we could have used a third person to sing the high notes. Oh well."

Gohan turns to everyone in the room. "Anybody else want to join the band?"

Everyone quickly shakes their head or sound off with a "no." Gohan just shrugs then looks around for Videl and Pan.

"They took off right after you did." Tien says as he takes a sip of his drink. Gohan looks over to him.

"Thanks, how did you know that's what I was looking for?"

Tien sets his drink down. "You look around like your lost when your looking for them. Your body language screams what you otherwise wont ask."

Gohan just stares blankly. "Gosh, I didn't know I was that obvious. Thanks though."

"Don't mention it."

Gohan looks around the room one last time to make sure the rest of his family was still around and notices Goten sitting on the sofa with Valese fast asleep on his shoulder. Gohan walks over and quietly speaks to Goten.

"Goten, you mind just meeting back up with me and Videl at home?"

Goten quietly responds. "Sure thing Gohan. I'll grab mom from the kitchen when we leave and let her know you guys went on ahead."

"Thanks squirt." Gohan smirks and ruffles Goten's hair. Goten just glares at Gohan. He hated being called squirt now but for some reason the nickname stuck with him through the years.

Gohan bids everyone else a quick goodbye then heads out himself. Once outside he takes flight and takes a moment just to enjoy the cool night air breezing by him. He feels for Videl and Pans ki and soon finds it. Without a word or moment of hesitation he flies over to where they are.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: This story will answer the questions I left unanswered in the last story. Also I have a new minimum of 4,000 words a chapter instead of 6,000. The reason for this is because 6,000 took to long. The action will be kicking off pretty soon so be ready. That's really about it. Any questions just ask.)


	3. Demons

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter three...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Demons...

Let the blood spill across the land and fuel the fires of hell...

"Haaaa!" Pans voice bounces off the Mountain walls around her as she fires her attack.

Gohan watches as the powerful beam rockets toward Videl. He was very impressed with just how far Videl had come over the years. Every day after the whole Armageddon incident she grew stronger. What shocked him even more however was how strong pan had been at birth. And the way she looked.

Videl dodges the beam and shoots up toward her daughter with her fists drawn back. Pan halts in her retreat and dives back down to her mother with her fist drawn back as well. The bruises and blood stains meant nothing to these two. They lived for this.

Pan and Videl bare their teeth at each other. Gohan watches intently as they draw closer and soon reach each other. They let their fists go at each other. The two connect and explode in a bright flash of light. Gohan however, decides to think back to the day Armageddon was defeated and the conversation he had with Videl.

**Gohan and Videl had snuck away from everyone else. Armageddon had been dead now for several hours but the feelings of pain and loss from his actions still weighed heavy on Gohan's heart. Videl could easily see this and wanted to take his mind off of the events. She could feel Pan kicking up a storm as if she was celebrating like the others.**

** The two snuck into the kitchen. Maybe it wasn't the most private of areas but it was close and better then nothing. Videl leans against the counter and pokes her belly out. Gohan smiles as he leans over her stomach for a quick kiss. The moment is interrupted when Gohan feels a tiny foot jabbing into him.**

** Gohan and Videl glance down and smile. "Shes been feisty ever since we got back." Videl comments.**

** Gohan looks back up to Videl's eyes when a thought occurs to him. "Videl, what did you mean when you said shes gorgeous?"**

** Videl blinks wile she processes the question. "Oh! In other world if a woman dies wile pregnant then the child arrives to the check in station with the mother. Pan arrived looking like she was around two I guess. It's one of those unspoken rules I guess."**

** Gohan thinks about it for a moment and finally decides it would make since. After all, Pan was squirming around like right now so she must have been alive. One more thing still had to be asked. Gohan leans back and grabs a chair to take a seat.**

** "What did she look like?" He asks warmly. Videl could tell this was helping to relieve his troubles right now even though she knew it would take a wile for Gohan to fully forgive himself.**

** Videl smiles and pushes herself onto the counter so she can sit and lean back against the wall. She looks up at the ceiling as she recalls Pan, her daughters appearance. "Well." She begins. "Her hair looked like it would have been about shoulder length had it not been for her saiyan side making it spike up everywhere." She joked. Gohan was listening intently.**

** "Her hair was blonde, like she was a super saiyan already. Even her eyes were teal. But she was so gentle when I held her I knew she couldn't have been." Videl was speaking like she was dreaming.**

** Gohan couldn't believe it. Blond hair, teal eyes? There was no possible way his daughter could be a super saiyan before she was even born. For now, he just figured that it was a coincidence that she looked that way. There were so many questions he had but it seemed they would have to wait.**

** Before he could ask another question Yamcha came bursting through the door.**

** "Hey guys, come quick! Bulma just went into labor!" He all but yells excitedly.**

** Gohan immediately jumps up and helps Videl down. They both hurry out of the kitchen with excitement coursing through their veins. What could have been the end of the world was going to be the beginning of life for one.**

Gohan and Videl were both ecstatic when Pan was born but they were both stunned by her appearance. Black hair, black eyes was not what ether of them expected. It had raised many questions that still had yet to be answered. Only time seemed to have those answers but was reluctant to give them.

Gohan continues to watch as Videl and Pan flip away from each other onto separate ledges. Pan was a bit more worn then Videl. It figured though, Videl had trained for much longer then Pan and was in fact stronger. Pan was however a bit tougher thanks to her saiyan blood.

"Is that the best you can do mom?" Pan taunts.

Videl smirks. "Not bad Pan. But don't think I'm even close to finished."

Videl crouches slightly just before she launches herself at Pan. The ground beneath her crumbles. Pan readies herself. This was going to be it, she would finally beat her mother in a spar, she just knew it. Pan leans back just slightly, she builds a small amount of energy in her right hand.

Videl angles herself now so that she can ether attack with a lead hand punch or a swift kick. Videl chooses the kick and snaps it out. Pan reacts and throws her blast into the ground to create a dust cloud. She leans back and her mothers boot soars over her face. Pan continues to lean back but plants her hands on the ground and pushes off hard. She is the first to come bursting from the cloud of dust. She immediately cups her hands to her sides.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She fires the blue beam down where her mother was. The beam strikes and explodes. Pan giggles lightly to herself. "I won!"

Pans celebrations come to early. She fails to notice the boot flying down from above her until it's to late. She turns her head in surprise and Videl's boot slides right down Pans chin. Pan is stunned from the attack and falls from the sky in defeat.

Before she impacts the rocks below, Gohan swoops in and catches her. He cradles her as he sets her down gently on the ground. Videl, breathing heavily, glides down to them as well. She leans over as soon as she lands and tries to catch her breath.

Pan leans up and frowns. "I almost beat you that time mom. You know I'm going to soon."

Videl leans back up herself and smiles triumphantly. "But you haven't yet Pan and almost doesn't count."

Pan sulks and turns her head to the side. Gohan feels it's time to step in. "Alright you two that's enough training for today. Next week we can go back to two on ones."

Pan gets up and begins walking away. "Fine, but after that I want a rematch with mom." She looks over her shoulder and smirks. "And I will win next time." Confidence flowing with her words.

Videl matches Pans expression and tone even. "You said that last time Pan."

Pan turns her head back forward still wearing her mothers smirk and floats off back home. Gohan walks over to Videl. As soon as Pan is out of sight Videl falls backwards. Gohan catches her instantly.

"Whoa! Overdid it again huh?" He asks already knowing the answer.

Videl just smiles weakly. "Shes getting a lot stronger a lot faster then I am. Shes going to pass me by soon Gohan." She says through exhausted breaths.

"Yeah I know. If she keeps this up she may be passing up most of us if not all of us." The pride in his tone was impossible to miss. Videl was just as proud. She knew she wouldn't be the strongest female aside from maybe Eighteen for much longer with Pan around.

Gohan stays with Videl wile she rests from her spar like he always does when something happens. The ground beneath them begins to quake again. This time however, it's much worse. Gohan's head snaps up as his senses flare. Videl can sense the same two energies despite not knowing who they belong to.

Before she can ask any questions Gohan grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the air. Videl watches the ground they were on split and open into a new canyon. When she looks back up to Gohan, her blood freezes. Gohan's face was pale.

"Gohan? What is it?" Videl asks in worry.

"We have to get Pan, now!" Gohan yells.

"What on Earth is going on Gohan?" Videl was incredibly concerned. Anytime Gohan got like this bad things happened.

"Remember those other two saiyans I told you about? The one who came here with Vegeta and my uncle?"

Videl nods. "Yeah, but, they were killed right?"

Gohan's voice deepens. "Apparently they weren't. Lets move!"

Gohan powers up and Videl, despite her exhaustion, joins him as they fly over the quaking Earth to meet with Pan. It only took a moment before they found each other. Pan was visibly worried.

"Papa! Whats happening?'

Gohan's expression says more then his words. "It's hard to explain Pan but we need to get to East city right now!"

Videl finally catches up. "Gohan! Vegeta and Trunks just powered up and are heading over to one of those powers right now!"

"Good, now we just have to get to East city."

"Then lets move Gohan!" The new voice startles them all.

Gohan turns around. "Goten! You sensed it to?"

"Yeah, I think everyone did because their all heading towards them." Unlike his brother, Goten was excited.

Gohan doesn't have the time to play big brother right now. He takes Goten's offer and grabs onto his shoulder with Pan and Videl grabbing onto Gohan.

"Hang on tight!" Goten instructs as he places his fingers to his head.

In a flash, they vanish. Seconds later they arrive on the top of a tall building in East city. They scan the area when Pan notices something, or, someone. She points over to it.

"Over there!" She calls out.

Gohan turns his attention over to it and instantly he freezes. Videl notices Gohan's stiff posture and leans in close to him. "Gohan?" She whispers.

The person Pan had noticed turns and faces them. He grins evilly. "Hello... nephew."

…

Vegeta and Trunks were just finishing lunch when the quake hit. The pictures on the walls began to vibrate and a few pots and dishes that were on the large counter top fell to the ground. Vegeta at first looked rather unimpressed by the quake wile Trunks looked more amused by it then anything.

Suddenly Vegeta abruptly jumps to his feet. His fists balled tightly and his teeth clenched. Trunks was about to ask what was wrong when he sensed it as well. He didn't know who they were but he could tell that they were strong, very strong.

"Father, what is that?" Trunks was highly confused.

"Trunks, follow me!" Vegeta barks. Without waiting for a response he runs out of the kitchen in a blur.

"Wait!" Trunks calls out. When Vegeta doesn't even slow down Trunks is forced to follow.

"Damn!" He curses as he chases after his father. Trunks barley makes it outside when he sees Vegeta already powered up and taking off toward the closest of the two powers. Trunks powers up as well and springs into action.

It doesn't take long for Trunks to catch up. He can already sense Gohan and his family along with Goten springing into action and everyone else that can sense ki moving at top speeds for the closest of each of the powers. Something about this just didn't sit well with Trunks. He had never seen his father act like this. It was as if he knew who the owner of the power was.

Within minutes the duo arrives to their destination. Trunks blood runs cold wile Vegeta stares in disbelief. What was once a lush forest filled with life and a few small villages was now nothing but a crater. Whatever had happened here had happened just before they arrived. The ground was still smoking from the explosion and some rocks were still red from the heat.

"Ha! Hey there Vegeta, long time no see!" A deep voice booms from above.

Trunks and Vegeta turn swiftly to the source of the voice. Trunks just stares blankly at the strange man but one glance at Vegeta and Trunks knows something is wrong, real wrong. Vegeta was angry, angry and confused.

"Nappa!" He barks.

…

Gohan couldn't believe it. Goten, Pan and Videl were perplexed. Was this really Gohan's uncle? Gohan seemed to think so. His eyes were glazed over with hatred. Raditz only smirks with his arms crossed. He still had the same armor that he wore when he was killed.

"How did you come back here Raditz?" Gohan asks coldly.

Raditz moves closer to everyone. That's when Gohan notices it, his eyes. His hair. Raditz pupils were bright red and his hair even had a tint of red to it. Gohan didn't understand what was happening but he did know that deadly stare he was receiving. Raditz was enjoying the perplexed glares he was receiving.

"You've grown kid. And I hear you've become quite the warrior over the years." His amusement was strange. If he knew how strong Gohan was then what could that mean?

Gohan squares his shoulders to Raditz and holds out his arms to his family to signal for them to back off. Videl and Pan watch worriedly wile Goten looks disappointed.

"I guess that depends on who you heard from. How strong do you think I am... uncle?" Gohan's tone was harsh but downright evil on the last word.

Raditz lets his arms fall but his fists remained balled. A dull glow appearing around his left fist. "Strong enough to have killed Frieza with ease. To bad you don't have the power to defeat me!" Raditz begins raising his voice as he finishes his sentence. He brings his hand up in front of him. "Now, watch the birdie." He calmly says.

Gohan smirks. _'He doesn't know how strong I am. Good. I can end this quickly then.'_

Just as Gohan prepares an energy shield to protect his family something strange happens to Raditz that shocks him.

…

"How long has it been, prince Vegeta?" Nappa mocks. "How long. Since you murdered me in cold blood?" Nappas tone darkens.

Trunks was so lost it was unreal. He knew his father had done many terrible things in his past but that was just it. It was the past, Vegeta had lost the darkness in his heart long ago and now only wanted to find peace. But it seemed it wasn't meant to be.

Another quake begins to rock the Earth. This one comes on stronger though. Trunks watches the remaining trees uproot and fall and huge cracks spread across the ground. His fathers voice breaks his focus on the ground beneath him.

"Not long enough Nappa. I'll gladly send you back to the grave!" Vegeta snarls.

Nappa glares at Vegeta. "Not again Vegeta. I'll kill you this time!" He roars as he suddenly powers up. Vegeta can hardly believe his eyes nor his senses. Nappa had become much stronger. He was somehow stronger then an ascended saiyan but his transformation was unlike any he had ever seen.

It was hard to tell now why that part of the land was shaking. Was it from the quake or from Nappas incredible power up. Whatever it was Trunks didn't like it. To top things off his father looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He had enough.

"Alright! I'm tired of just sitting here!" He transforms and recklessly launches himself at Nappa. Vegeta's yells for him to stop were ignored. Trunks wasn't about to stop, he knew he could win. After all, he was a super saiyan.

Trunks launches a single ki blast at Nappa more to distract then to cause any damage. Nappa swats it away maybe a bit easier then Trunks could have predicted. No matter. Trunks yells as he brings his knee up and slams it into Nappas ribs. Nappas armor cracks but his body is unharmed. Trunks can hardly believe it.

"What? No way!" He yells nervously as he backs away.

Nappa laughs. "That kinda tickled. I hope Vegeta can do more then this though."

Nappas red eyes burn into Trunks teal eyes. Trunks is paralyzed in fear. He was so caught up with the excitement of battle that he never bothered to measure this Nappa guys power after he powered up.

"I can do much more then that you fool!" Vegeta yells. Nappa looks around Trunks and quickly becomes shocked.

Vegeta wasn't about to let his son get beat to death by Nappa but he would use the distraction to his advantage. He gathers enough energy and in a bright golden flash, he transforms to the third level. It was all he would need, truth be told, it was now all he could do.

Trunks may have pride but he wasn't going to let it get him killed. He easily floats away to his fathers side.

Nappa shuddered at the sight before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. "H-How did you get this strong?" He nervously questions.

Vegeta smirks. "I ate all of my vegetables and got plenty of rest."

Nappas veins were bulging now. He hated Vegeta with a passion for what he did and the insults were clouding his judgment. "I hate you!" He screams as he launches himself at the saiyan prince.

…

Raditz was screaming as he fed energy into his attack but his voice was... off. Gohan could clearly make out a second voice with his uncles. The screeching of this second voice was very painful to Gohan's ears but he didn't have the luxury of dropping his shield to cover his ears like Goten and Pan were doing.

Raditz brings his arm back and throws the powerful blast at Gohan like a baseball. Gohan barely even has to try to block the attack, It impacts and explodes sending a wave of dust in all directions. Raditz smirks an evil smirk.

"I thought he would have had the sense to at least try to dodge that." He jokes to himself.

Raditz, believing his job was finished, turns to begin his purging of the planet when something catches his eye. He turns back, perplexed by the sudden shine.

"What? It can't be?"

As the dust clears Raditz glares down in disbelief at the four fighters standing unharmed and unimpressed on the building. He bares his teeth as a low hiss seeps through.

"How did you survive that attack?"

Gohan smirks confidently. Clearly his uncle had underestimated him. "You have no idea what you stepped into Raditz. It's time you go back to hell where you belong!"

Gohan powers up enough to dispose of his uncle with little effort. Pan and Videl watch as Gohan prepares to charge into battle. Even though they both can sense his superior strength they still worry for his safety.

"Be careful papa!" Pan calls out.

Goten was excited to see his brother fight. "Don't make it to fast Gohan."

Gohan doesn't even acknowledge them. He was taking this seriously. He knew something had to have brought Raditz back but what could have made him so strong? He would have to find out some other time, right now, his uncle had to be dealt with.

Not wasting another second Gohan jumps straight into the air. Cupping his hands to his side he prepares his attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He yells as he throws his arms forward and his attack shoots out.

Raditz eyes grow wide as the wave of energy collides with him. He tries to stop it, to prove that he really is stronger. He fails. The wave overtakes him and begins burning away his armor and flesh. He screams in agony from the pain as his life force is extinguished.

Gohan lets his arms drop down to his sides as he looks on to the spot where Raditz once was. The people of the city below can only stare in amazement. They could hardly see what was happening but they could easily see the light show.

Pan, Videl and Goten were all smiles and joy. Watching Gohan defeat that Raditz guy was purely impressive. Until something else immediately halts all celebration.

Clap, Clap, Clap. "Most impressive." A smooth voice calls out above them.

Gohan turns his head quickly and stares up in complete confusion.

…

Nappa roars at Vegeta like a rocket. His fist drawn back. He uppercuts at Vegeta but strikes nothing but air. He turns his head side to side to find his target.

"You never could fight all that well Nappa." Vegeta taunts from behind the large fighter.

Nappa swings his head around and Vegeta drives his fist across Nappas chin. Nappas head snaps back to it's previous place and spit and blood flow from his mouth. Vegeta wasn't about to let up. He drives his knee into Nappas back. The resulting crack was impossible to miss. Nappas moth opens wide in shock and pain. He yells out in agony as he plummets down to the ground.

Vegeta watches the massive screaming body of his once ally coldly as it falls to the Earth. Vegeta holds his hand up with his thumb tucked and fires a powerful blast at Nappa.

The blast quickly hits and destroys the saiyan once and for all. Vegeta powers down to his base form when Trunks arrives at his side.

"Father! That was great!" Trunks wasn't the least bit ashamed of his previous retreat.

"Perhaps if you would train you wouldn't have had to rely on me to finish that fight." He snaps.

Trunks lowers his head in shame. "I- erm."

Before the two can go any farther, a massive power unlike any they had ever sensed erupts. Vegeta and Trunks turn to the source and come to a startling realization. Gohan and his family were right there with that power.

"Damn! Now what?" Vegeta growls. He powers back up and blasts off with Trunks hot on his heels this time.

…

Gohan Wasn't sure what to make of this new guy. At first glance he didn't look all that strange. But a closer look quickly reveals to Gohan that this is no ally. The mystery man slowly descends to where he is in front of Gohan, smiling the whole time.

Gohan can feel the evil emanating from this man. He turns and faces him with his defenses on high alert.

"Can I help you with something?" He coldly asks.

The mystery man tilts his head up slightly. "Unfortunately no. And it's a real pity to. I could have used a skilled warrior like you. Oh well."

Gohan almost laughs. "Use me? Look man I don't know who you are but you obviously don't know who I am ether."

The mystery man smiles a bit wider. "Oh? Is that right? I do believe I know more about you then you think... Gohan."

Gohan's senses burst into overdrive. As soon as the mystery man says his name he begins to emanate with tremendous power. Strange thing about it though was that there were no outward signs of any power up.

Gohan wasn't taking any chances. He backs off slightly and quickly raises his power and explodes in a golden shower of light. The incredible winds from his ascension pour out in all directions but the mystery man isn't moved one bit. The mystery mans smile falters.

"Is this all?" He asks. His voice laced with disappointment.

Gohan doesn't buy it. The guy must be able to sense power levels and can feel he is no match for him. That's right, that must be it.

Gohan and the mystery man square off. One unimpressed wile the other confident.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: And the battles begin. Hopefully this will captivate everyone. Although the main character is Pan I will still be including a lot of Videl, Gohan and Vegeta. Many more surprises are in store and believe me, this will get very intense as time wears on. On to the next chapter.)


	4. Hopeless

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Four...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hopeless

Those who stare into deaths hollow eyes, will find their reason to live.

A middle aged man walks briskly through a cleared path set by his own personal guards. The shouts and cries of many bystanders ring out in the city streets. The man calmly walks past them all and soon crosses the threshold of his office building.

As the double glass door slides closed behind him the shouts of his followers behind him dull to nothing more then background noise. Two men wearing heavy combat gear carrying the latest assault rifle and a radio head set flank a large wooden desk. Behind the desk a lovely young lady looks up from her computer screen and smiles.

"Honorable Daraku! Welcome back sir." She cheerfully welcomes.

Daraku smiles to the young lady. "Thank you my dear. I trust all is well today?" His velvety voice melts her heart.

"Yes sir. The only new news is coming from a valley on one of the lower lands to the North and East city." Her cheery demeanor falters just slightly.

Daraku waves off her concerns. "I received the calls about those two incidents wile in the limo. If anybody should ask ensure them that we have our best men handling it at this precis moment."

The young lady perks back up. "Sure thing. I'll inform the press right away in fact."

Daraku thanks her and strolls over to his private elevator. The usual thin blue light fans out and scans his eyes. After a brief moment the elevator doors slide open and he steps in. He presses the button marked D. A few moments later and the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. He steps out onto the blue carpeted floor of his personal office.

He strolls over to the thick windows that overlook his city and stares out. A second later and a smooth voice in one of the few shadowy corners of the office begins speaking.

"Have you found it yet?"

Daraku smiles a bit wider. "No not yet. I do believe we may never find it in fact."

The mystery man steps out of the shadows and reveals his features. His hair is shoulder length and white, his eyes red and his face angelic. He wears a red shirt, black jeans and a leather trench coat with the collar popped up.

"We had a deal you know. If you don't find it then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to-" Daraku cuts him off.

"I never said we couldn't find someone else to find it for us."

The mystery mans forehead wrinkles slightly. "What do you mean?"

Daraku finally turns around. "Our little friends have taken the bait you set however I can assure you that the ones you sent will be... disposed of rather quickly."

The mystery man raises an amused eye brow. "Really? Are you certain?"

Daraku huffs as he steps past the mystery man over to his desk. "Yes. The saiyans are much stronger then you give them credit for. But, they would stand no chance against someone such as yourself."

The mystery man folds his arms across his chest. "Your to kind Daraku. Perhaps your right though. Perhaps I should let my presence be known"

Daraku pulls out his leather chair and takes a seat. "Perhaps you should. I'm sure they will lead you right to it. Then you can destroy it before it's released."

The mystery man walks over to Daraku's elevator and presses the button. "By the way, since your so sure that my two little puppets won't make it past the day I'm going to recruit some new ones. Be a good sport and have some ideas for me when I return."

The doors slide open and the mystery man steps inside. He turns around and as the doors slide closed his irises glow a deep red. Once the doors are shut Daraku pulls himself closer to his desk and presses a button on the side. A holographic computer screen lights up along with a digital keyboard on his desk.

_'Lets see what you can do... Damion.'_

…

Gohan was ready. He was sure this guy had no clue of what he was getting himself into. For a moment he almost felt bad for the strange white haired man.

"Well? Is this how you people fight in this generation? You stare your adversary to death?" Damion taunts.

Gohan smirks. "Sorry, I was just measuring your power level. You are surprisingly strong but you got nothing on me."

Daraku takes on a strange fighting stance that Gohan had never seen before. His hands were stretched out in front of him slightly bent at the elbow with his palms down and his legs slightly more then shoulder width apart. His left hand was stomach level and his right hand was chest level.

"Well then. Why don't you show me what you got. Saiyan."

Gohan's taken by surprise. The man looked human and yet he knew about saiyans. Now he had no choice. Gohan disappears faster then Pan, Goten or Videl could see and reappears in Damion's face. He kicks with his rear leg and aims for Damion's ribs but Damion simply pushes it down with ease. Gohan doesn't let his shock show though.

He crosses his left leg over his right and spins around. He bends his rear leg to his chest and when he finishes his spin he launches his leg back out. Damion backs away and as soon as Gohan releases his kick Damion cocks back with his right fist and punches right into Gohan's foot.

The pain vibrates all the way up Gohan's leg. He shouts out from the shock, the pain, the broken bones in his foot. Damion drops his stance and frowns.

"You are strong but you are nothing compared to me. Be glad I have some friends that I have to dig up. Otherwise you would be dead by now." Damion was smiling again.

Gohan was pissed. The pain was bad but the humiliation and threats were worse. The cries of his family below were muffled as he only had one goal now. With his leg out of the picture Gohan brings his arms back. "Ka-me-ha-"

Damion doesn't give him the chance. Before Gohan can blink Damion was in his face. Damion's fists slams over the top of Gohan's head sending him crashing into the city below. Damion watches Gohan impact into the hard intersection.

Videl was shocked. How could it be possible that Gohan would be beaten so quickly? She would figure that out later, right now he needed her. Without a second thought or a word of departure to the others she flies as fast as she can to Gohan's side.

Pan and Goten instantly power up. Neither of them think to measure this mystery mans power, they act on pure emotions and attack. Damion can hardly believe the foolishness. Goten attacks first and swings at Damion's face. Damion easily dodges and drives an uppercut into Goten's gut. Goten's eyes bulge as he chokes out and spits.

Pan comes in next with a double ax hammer attempt. Damion glances over his shoulder and momentarily makes eye contact with Pan. His eyes twitch and he simply leans to the side. Pans attack misses Damion but does strike Goten. Pan gasps when she hits her uncle and sends him streaking down into an office building.

In her moment of distraction Pan fails to notice Damion's hand shoot out and wrap around her neck. Pan grabs his hand and tries in vain to pry it off. Damion slings her around like a rag doll a few times then pulls her face to face with him. His hot breath moistens Pans cheek.

"You will be the one to find it for me." He whispers evilly to her.

Pan forces her eyes open as she fights for air. She looks straight into Damion's eyes and her blood runs cold. Such evil, such lust, such... power. In that moment Damion's eyes shine red again. He then pulls Pan back and throws her like a piece of trash back down to Earth.

Pan impacts less then a block away from her father and mother. Damion stares down at the three craters below for a moment and then takes off to an unknown location.

Videl, being the only one left with her wits still about her, watches as the strange man flies off and disappears faster then she had seen in a good long wile. She stretches out her senses but suddenly she can't even sense him. Her fruitless attempts to locate the man are interrupted by a moan.

"Gohan?" She gently cradles Gohan's bruised face to her as he begins to wake up.

"Where? Where is he?" He asks as he slowly opens his eyes. "Wheres Pan... and Goten?"

Videl looks over her shoulder as Goten and Pan weakly make their way to them. She smiles in relief at the two of them still being able to walk. "Goten and Pan are fine Gohan but that creep took off."

Gohan begins to regain some of his strength and pushes himself into a seated position. Videl and Gohan can clearly hear Goten and Pan having some sort of small argument.

"I said I was sorry Uncle!" Pan reasons. Goten crosses his arms and looks away.

"That doesn't fix my headache Pan. Jeez, you hit harder then I remember." Goten complains as he rubs the spot on his head that Pan struck.

The two complain and argue until they notice the weakened form of Gohan.

"Papa!" Pan yells in concern. "Gohan!" Goten yells at the same moment. The two abandon their own pains and hurry over to Gohan.

"I'm ok guys, really." Gohan reassures.

"Good. Maybe you would like to explain what just happened here then!"

Everyone looks up at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Trunks hurries over to Goten to check on his friend and the two instantly begin to ramble on about the sudden appearance of the weird new people.

Videl stands up and helps Gohan to his feet. "I'll explain it all in a few but first I think we should get everyone together." He glances up at the few heads peaking into the crater. "We should probably get outa here as well."

Once everyone else notices the increasing number of civilian heads nervously peering down at them they all agree.

"Goten, can you take us to my house? We can get everyone there and maybe my mom can figure something out." Trunks suggests.

Goten smiles as he nods. "Sure thing Trunks."

Everyone quickly grabs a hold of Goten or someone that's already touching Goten. Vegeta grudgingly places his hand on his sons shoulder and in the blink of an eye they vanish leaving the pedestrians very frightened and confused.

Within no time at all, the group arrives back at capsule Corp. Everyone heads inside minus Videl. Just as Pan is about to step in Videl calls out to her.

"Hold on a second Pan."

Pan stops and turns to her mother. "Whats up mom?"

Videl turns around and motions for Pan to follow. Pan does so with slight hesitation but she quickly makes it to her mothers side.

"Is something wrong Mom?"

Videl stops and faces her daughter. Her blue eyes fixed on Pans. "Pan, what happened in East city?"

Pan flinches back. "What do you mean? You saw what happened." She was obviously holding something back.

"Your right. Now I want to know what that guy said to you." Videl keeps her tone even despite her concern for her daughter.

Pan breaks eye contact and hesitates. "He uh..." Pan was at a loss. Why would his words be so hard to repeat?

Videl waits patiently. After a moment of silence Pan finally come forward. "He said... I would find it for him." Pan was visibly shaken by the strange mans words.

Videl grabs onto Pans shoulders and gives her a reassuring smile. "Pan, honey. Is that all he said to you?"

Pans eyes water. "Yes but... mom, you can't let dad fight him!"

Videl is taken aback by Pans plea. Pan had always believed her father to be the strongest person in the universe aside from Vegeta and Goku. "Pan what happened?" Videl anxiously asks.

Pan glances into Videl's eyes for a moment then turns her head the other way. Videl gasps when she notices the bruises from the strange mans hands along Pans neck. She had no idea he had her gripped so tightly. It made her blood boil.

"I sensed his energy mom. I-I never felt anything so strong! Not even Omega!"

Videl can't believe her ears. Could someone posses such power? Before she can make any other attempt to comfort or question Pan shakes her mothers grip and takes flight.

"Pan wait!" Videl calls out as she reaches for her daughter. Pan ignores her and flies as fast as she can away from her mother.

_'I wont put them in danger. If this guy is looking for something and I'm somehow the key to find it then I won't just sit around.'_

"Damn!" Videl curses. Pan may not have been as strong as Videl yet but she damn sure could fly faster.

Without waiting another second, Videl rushes to get Gohan and the others. She wasn't about to let Pan run off on her own when some random super powered creep was somewhere in the shadows.

…

Almost as soon as Gohan and the others step into the main room they can feel Yamcha, Tien and Krillin landing outside with Uub close by. Trunks immediately runs off to get Bulma. Tien and the others burst into the room.

"What in the hell is going on!" Tien angrily growls.

"Tell me I didn't seriously sense Nappa and Raditz." Krillin whines.

Gohan frowns. "I'm afraid so guys."

Yamcha's jaw drops. "There's no way! Those guys were way to strong!"

Vegeta growls in annoyance. "It was them you imbecile. Trust me, I know. But they are no longer what concerns me. I want to know who the hell that was that beat the tar out of you Gohan!"

All eyes turn to Gohan and they finally notice the bruise on his face. Gohan dips his head. "I have no idea who that was Vegeta. Near as I could tell it was a normal human being."

Uub finally bursts in. "Whatd I miss guys?"

"Quiet!" Vegeta orders causing Uub to flinch back. "There's no way a human could posses that kind of power. It must have been an android or something!"

"No, I could sense this guy way to clearly. He only got the drop on me because I was to focused on Raditz." Gohan looks back up at Vegeta. "Speaking of Raditz, was there anything strange about Nappa besides his power?"

Vegeta opens his mouth to respond when Videl bursts through the door.

"Gohan! Pan just ran away! I think she may be in trouble!" Videl yells.

Gohan instantly goes from trying to figure out the strange occurrences of the day to father mode. "What do you mean?"

Videl points out the door. "I mean she took off! I think she may be in trouble Gohan!" The worry was thick in her tone.

Gohan quickly exits the room followed closely by Videl. Vegeta growls in frustration.

"Damn it all!" He stomps his feet as he walks out of the building. "Hold on Gohan, I'm right behind you!"

The room falls silent. Goten looks around the room. "Well I'm not waiting around here for something to happen." He then gets up and follows after Gohan, Vegeta and Videl. Before he even gets out the door everyone except for Uub and Krillin hurry after him.

Krillin turns to Uub. "Hey, aren't you going with them?"

Uub looks to Krillin. "No, if Pan comes back here then it might be best if someones here to talk to her. What about you?"

Krillin leans against a wall. "Honestly I'm just to old for all of this. Even if I did find Pan if she decided to run off again I couldn't catch her. Besides, my wife's already pretty upset that I just ditched her at a restaurant."

Uub thinks that over for a second when the door that Trunks had left in suddenly swings open. Unfortunately for Krillin, it swings open onto him.

Trunks bursts into the room with Bulma right behind him. At first he enters with urgency but quickly becomes perplexed. He blinks twice. "Where did everybody go?"

Uub stares blankly at Trunks when a random hand points in the direction of the back door. Trunks follows the arm back and pulls the door open. Krillin whimpers as he sinks to the ground.

"Krillin? What were you doing behind the door?" Trunks asks.

…

Pan wasn't sure where she would go and she knew if she didn't land soon and hide her power level that her whole family would soon be on top of her. After a few minutes more of flying she could see a good spot to land. She graciously takes it. She quickly descends about half way up the opposite side of Mt. Paozu of where her home lies.

"I guess I could just stay here for a wile. Maybe that guy will just go away if I don't do anything. Then papa and mom will be safe." She says to herself as she looks around at the jagged edges of the mountain.

Pan turns around and looks off into the sky. _'Their close. I need to find a spot to hide till they pass by.'_

Pan looks around but can find no place to hide where shes at. She begins to leap from one spot to the next in search of any decent place that she can hide herself from the eagle sharp eyes of her father, uncle and Vegeta. Finally, she finds a shallow cave and ducks into it just as everyone comes into her view.

She presses herself closely against the rocky walls in hopes that she would not be seen. One by one her family and friends pass her by. Worry and frustration clearly visible on each of their faces. More frustration then worry in Vegeta's case. She almost relaxes but a straggler suddenly makes her press back even harder. She soon notices the straggler is Trunks.

Once they all pass her by Pan sighs. Before she can relax however she hears the sounds of rocks shifting. She stares blankly just before the wall she had been pressing against so tightly suddenly gives way. She shrieks as she falls through and lands flat on her back. She groans as she rubs her head and pushes herself up.

"What else can go wrong today?" She asks herself. She then curiously looks behind her and notices the entrance to a cave in the mountain. "Where did this come from?" She stands up and carefully begins to walk into the cave when something stops her.

Before Pan can fight against the invisible wall or even figure out whats causing it the mountain begins to rumble. Pans face turns pale. She hurries out of the cave and stares up into the sky. Three red streaks of light speed straight for her family led by one dark streak. Although she had never sensed the first three she couldn't mistake the fourth one. Her whole frame shakes along with the mountain and surrounding valley.

Damion had come. He brought friends.

…

Gohan lands just outside of his home at the base of Mt. Paozu. As soon as his feet touch the soft grass he runs inside and calls out for his daughter.

"Pan! Pan! Where are you!" He franticly calls out.

Videl and the others land shortly after and begin searching for Pan all on foot. When the initial search turns up nothing Gohan looks for Videl. He soon finds her in his mothers house.

"Videl. What did Pan say to you before she ran off?" His voice thick with worry.

Videl opens her mouth to respond when suddenly the ground beneath them begins to quake, violently. Videl and Gohan sway in an attempt to keep their balance but are forced to leave the house and take to the sky. Gohan growls in frustration at the quake.

Videl watches the entire valley in amazement. Everything as far as the eye could see was moving with the quake. If that wasn't enough, from out of nowhere she could sense four huge powers approaching and fast. One glance at Gohan and she had her fears confirmed.

"It's Cell!" Gohan says as he trembles.

"It's Brolly!" Vegeta yells disbelievingly.

"Frieza!" Yamcha and Tien question as they turn their bodies in the direction of the oncoming threat.

In seconds, everyone regroups. Fear and disbelief in their eyes as they stare at the fast approaching figures.

Cell is the first to arrive in front of the group. His arms crossed as he smirks at them. He is soon joined by Brolly who comes to such a sudden stop that the air behind him rushes past and into the Earths defenders. Videl is almost blown back by the gusting winds but Gohan is there to brace her. Yamcha and Tien aren't so lucky.

Trunks, Vegeta and Goten all stare up at the towering Brolly. Neither of them can believe what they see. But the deep hissing breaths from Brolly make it all to real.

Frieza arrives next. His tail waiving behind him as he eyes each fighter with amusement. Silently, they each stare down the speechless warriors of Earth. Each one of them bearing one all to familiar all to similar trait.

"Their eyes." Gohan finally manages to speak out.

Frieza, Brolly and Cell all have the same red eyes that Nappa and Raditz had. To make matters worse, their power levels had jumped to inconceivable levels... just like Nappa and Raditz had. Soon, the fourth figure touches down just in front of the three. Gohan, Goten and Videl's blood turns to ice.

"It's you!" Gohan blurts out.

Damion chuckles at the fearful display before him. "Yes it is. Did you miss me?" His voice stays even and casual.

Vegeta moves next to Gohan. "Who are you!" He demands.

Damion's fists visibly tightens as the tendons in his wrist tighten. A gentle breeze blows by causing his white hair to sway to the side. "I." He begins slowly. "Am Damion. The gatekeeper to the underworld."

Vegeta and everyone elses jaw drops. "It... can't be!" Tien frightfully says.

"Then... master Roshies story... about the legend... it... it's true!" Yamcha screams as he backs away.

"Yes, but if you all don't mind, I have... an old friend I have to put to sleep." Damion's tone becomes noticeably darker on the word 'friend.' He turns his back on the group and looks over his shoulder. "Oh and would you all mind entertaining my... comrades?" His voice thick with enjoyment. He turns back and flies off in the direction of Mt. Paozu.

As soon as Damion flies away Vegeta growls and gets ready to chase after him. Frieza brings those plans to a halt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you monkey." Frieza taunts in his icy voice.

Vegeta glares at him angrily. "Watch your toung lizard! I will deal with you once I'm done with him." Vegeta takes off after Damion. Gohan visibly tries to warn the saiyan prince but before he can Vegeta is knocked back. He gets knocked back so hard that Gohan barley manages to push Yamcha out of the way in time before Vegeta blasts past them.

Everyone watches Vegeta fly by them and then they look back to see who had struck him. None of them can believe what they see. Frieza was the one who had knocked Vegeta back and from what they could all see, he had done it with ease.

"You may have been stronger then me Gohan. But I can assure you that much has changed over the years." Cell calmly declares as he eyes Gohan.

Gohan frowns at Cell. "Your right Cell. A lot has changed." Gohan begins to power up. "I spent years wishing I could make you pay for the pain you caused me! If I have to go through you to get to Damion then I'll be glad to do it!" Gohan yells as he ascends to the fist level. He doesn't stop though. He continues to raise his power to the second level.

Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien and Videl watch the threats fly between Cell and Gohan. Brolly lets them all know he's not about to sit by and watch.

"I'm going to crush you all!" He screams as he powers up.

Vegeta roars in the background as he angrily ascends himself. Hatred burning in his eyes as he stares Frieza down.

Goten and Trunks swallow hard as they focus on the battle they have no choice but to fight. Videl remembers Brolly as well but doesn't let her fear show. After all, she had gotten much stronger then the last time they met and she was more then ready to prove her worth. Yamcha and Tien can only go off of the stories they had heard about Brolly but seeing him here, now. They knew the stories didn't do this behemoth justice.

They all do the only thing they can do, they all quickly begin to power up. The peace they had all loved and enjoyed so much was once again nothing but a reflection in their rear view mirrors. Their only question, how long will the road of chaos last this time around?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: And there you have it. Old rivalries have returned. Next chapter will have a lot of brawling in it. To answer any questions you guys will have to read on. I have many plot twists and battle sequences in store for those who read on. Let me know what you guys think of Damion so far though. Enjoy and drop a review. Thanks!)

Ann: Hope this doesn't disappoint any.

Gue22: I hope this chapter helps to answer your question.


	5. Release

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Five...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Release...

Cry havoc, and let loose the dogs of war...

Damion was feeling almost giddy. In less then an hour he would finally have his vengeance. All that was left was to destroy the gatekeeper before he could be released. As he approaches the side of the mountain he notices a single figure flying up to meet him. Behind him he could hear the sounds of battle raging.

Pan was petrified. She had no idea why this man would have come all of the way out here to here home. An epiphany suddenly occurs to her. She mechanically turns back around and stares into the cave she had found. Damion's icy smooth voice returns.

**"You will be the one to find it for me."**

She has little time to dwell on the words though. She can feel her friends and family all powering up along with the three guys she didn't recognize and the fourth... She shivers.

"He-he's coming... here." Pan steps hesitantly backward. Pan glances back again and realizes shes backed into a corner with no way out. Something inside of her begins to take hold of her now. The fear that has her heart begins to loose it's grip and become replaced by something different. Something she hadn't experienced before. Throwing caution to the wind Pan powers up. Her blue aura flashing golden for a moment. She blasts off and heads straight for Damion.

Damion laughs to himself. "Ha! So, this little girl thinks she can stop me?"

Pan could easily see Damion now, she has just one shot at doing this and then she would make a run for her parents. All things considered, they could probably use her there and then maybe, just maybe they could all gang up on this creep and pull off a miracle.

Damion stops his progress and watches Pan speed up to him. _'I may keep her around after I'm done. She could be a fun little play thing.'_

Just as Pan reaches him she shuts her eyes tightly and brings her hands to her face. Damion watches in amusement until.

"Solar flare!" Pan screams out. An intense flash of light erupts from her.

"What is this!" Damion yells as his eyes bear the full brunt of the evasive attack. "Damn you! You witch!" He yells as he begins rubbing his eyes.

Pan takes her chance. She charges the strongest single handed ki ball she can and shoves it into Damion's unguarded gut. The blast detonates, Pan speeds away as fast as she can toward her home. She arrives just in time to have her heart sink.

…

Cell and Gohan rush each other at the same moment. They each bring their knee up for a strike but all they manage to do is slam knee to knee. They spin of from each other, Gohan brings his leg up with the spin but Cell ducks under it. The kick sails over Cells head leaving Gohan off balance.

Cell comes in with a right uppercut. He puts so much force that he growls as he throws it. Gohan barley manages to avoid it by leaning right but when Cell misses the uppercut he follows up with a left hook. Gohan ducks under it and is forced to block the two follow up knees from Cell.

Gohan begins to get aggravated being stuck on defense. In his current position he does the one thing he can think of. Already being in close he only has to cover the two foot gap, he drives his head into Cells chin. Cells jaw snaps shut from the impact and his body is forced back.

Gohan takes the new opening. Cells mid section is left wide open. Gohan unleashes a flurry of close quarter upper cuts into Cells stomach. Cell coughs up saliva from each painful blow. With each strike Cell folds over more and more until Gohan can't really strike his gut any more. Gohan shoots up and drives his knee into Cells face then grabs onto Cells horns and begins to spin him around.

Gohan builds up speed and then launches Cell down into the ground. Cell zips between Vegeta and Frieza as the two of them bounce away from one another. They immediately close the gap again and begin combat.

Vegeta brings his arm across his chest and slings it out. Frieza brings his opposite arm up in close to his body to block the attack. With Vegeta now at an awkward angle Frieza takes his small advantage and brings his leg straight up. His heel cracks into Vegeta's chin but the saiyan prince holds his ground.

He ignores the pain and counters with a hard straight right. Frieza has no time to dodge the attack and takes the punch right into his left eye. Stunned from the blow Frieza floats back as he tries to regain his senses but Vegeta was not about to let up. He pushes away a little and brings his arms back. A yellow glow forms in each hand.

Vegeta launches a flurry of ki blasts at Frieza that engulf him in a sea of pain. A few blasts go astray and one of which manages to strike the bare back of Brolly.

Brolly turns his attention to the nuisance behind him. The distraction is all his adversaries need. Goten grabs a hold of Trunks arm and Trunks begins to spin. The two gain enough momentum to where the lower half of Goten becomes nothing but a blur. As Brolly turns back around Trunks lets go of Goten.

Goten flies like a bolt of lightening with his fist out in front and catches Brolly by surprise. His fist slams into Brollys jaw and slides off as Brolly falls back. Goten flies past as well as he fights to regain his own balance.

Brolly is slightly shaken up from the force of the punch but he's never been one to stay down long. A fact Videl had learned the hard way. She doesn't give him much time between attacks. Almost as soon as Goten flies past shes there with her fists raised above her head. She brings them down with as much strength as she can and slams Brolly right on his nose.

Brolly rockets down but not fast enough. Tien and Yamcha speed him up by driving their feet into his gut and chest then push the giant down. Brolly impacts into a boulder with Tien and Yamcha still applying force. The moment Brolly comes to a stop the two leap up.

They join Videl Goten and Trunks in the sky as the five of them combine to form a single powerful blast. They all yell as they power the attacks and fire. Brolly opens his eyes just as the massive beam impacts his body. The Earth around him splits and explodes sending chunks of dirt and rocks in all directions.

The sky almost seems to rain dirt as gravity does it's job and pulls the debris back down. Cell and Gohan ignore it completely. The each breath heavily as the strain of combat wears heavy on them.

"Well Gohan. It seems that you and I are evenly matched wouldn't you say?" Cell says with an evil smirk.

Gohan drops his stance and wipes a small trickle of blood away with his wrist. "Maybe. Then again, maybe I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well then, why don't you stop with these games and fight me like you mean it!" Cell yells as he tenses his body and raises his power.

Gohan's face falls. Cells power was higher then he imagined. He would only have one chance at winning if this kept up.

Vegeta lets up on his attack. Through labored breaths he asks himself. "Is this really all I have left? Damn this age."

"I must admit Vegeta, you certainly have improved since we last fought." Vegeta becomes shocked. There was no way he thought the likes of Frieza could ever have survived but there, floating in the sky with his tail draped over his shoulder was the tyrant himself.

Frieza smirks at Vegeta with amusement. Although not unharmed from the assault he received he was far from injured or dead. "Lets see if you can keep up when I fight at my full power!" Frieza tenses up and raises his power. Vegeta can hardly believe his eyes.

"Did we get em?" Yamcha asks as he stares down into the dusty hole where Brolly was.

Trunks keeps his guard up. "No, no way he went down that easy."

"Stay on your toes guys, I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly." Videl advises and informs.

She couldn't have been more right. From in the crater they had created a red light begins to seep through the many splits and cracks. Like a volcano, the ground erupts with more chunks of ground flying into the sky. The five fighters shield themselves as best as they can from the painful pelting of the small rocks.

Brolly screams as he blasts out of the crater. His target? Videl. Brolly moves to fast for any of his current attackers to intercept him. Videl can only watch as Brolly charges a powerful green sphere of energy in his palm.

Gohan was doing everything he could now just to defend himself. Cells power was tremendous and he could barley keep on his feet. He crosses his arms just in time to avoid taking a knee to the face.

_'Alright Gohan. It's now or never!'_ Gohan pushes away and looks as if he is about to go on the offensive when he sees the ground just behind Cell erupt. Time seems to slow down for Gohan as he watches Brolly launch himself at Videl with a blast powerful enough to kill her ten times over.

Without thinking, Gohan takes off as fast as he possible can. Cell braces for an attack but when Gohan just goes right past him he turns around with confusion written all over him.

Videl can feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. There was no way she would be able to survive an attack like this. Brolly laughs insanely as he flings the blast at her. Just before the blast hits her a blur of motion suddenly covers her. The blast strikes but it doesn't hit Videl.

Videl's eyes were shut tightly. She can feel the cool air blowing her long hair around and she opens her eyes to see why. She chokes the second she sees him. Gohan had used his own body to shield her. Videl immediately brings their descent to a halt and cradles Gohan in her arms. Videl feels something warm on her arm.

When she pulls her arm from behind Gohan her eyes fill with tears. Gohan was hurt, bad. His back had been burned badly from the blast and a second check confirmed that most of his skin was gone now and some of his spine was poking out. Videl slowly descends down to the ground with Gohan's unconscious body and gently sets him down.

"Hold on Gohan! We'll get you help just hold on!" She was frantic. She looks up for a moment and her heart sinks even more. "Oh no. Pan." She whispers.

It was bad enough to watch Gohan cling to life but to have her only daughter be there to witness it as well was worse. Pan was shaking. A series of emotions running through her heart and thoughts she never thought possible racing through her mind.

Pan. Was. Pissed.

The shock wave from the blast that Gohan took head on was enough to make Frieza and Vegeta have to stop fighting each other for a moment to shield themselves. Cell was the only one able to withstand the shock wave with relative ease. He could only smirk and chuckle at the sight.

"Thank you Brolly! You just saved me a great deal of trouble!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" A female voice screams.

Cell turns around but doesn't even see the fist that hits him so hard his jaw breaks. Before he can even try to recover a second blow sends him flying across the sky. Frieza was unlucky enough to be caught in his path.

"What?" Is all he can say as Cell slams into him. The two sail off into the distance with no signs of stopping soon.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. The power he was sensing was unmistakeable but unreal. "How could Pan! Just like that?"

Pan had exploded past all limits known to her. Videl was stunned and proud. She only wished Gohan was awake to see his daughter now. She had finally done it. She was a super saiyan and a strong one at that.

The sight of her mother and father getting blown up was to much for the young female saiyan. Her anger was rising, burning her every fiber. The joyful laughter of the one her father had been fighting was adding insult to injury now. Pan was frightened from her encounter with Damion, her heart felt like it was in a vice at the smoking form of her parents and now that laughing. That insane laughter from one and the amused laughter from the other.

Pan squeezes her eyes shut. Tears roll down her face. "Make it stop." She whispers. But the laughter continues on. It was stuck in her head, it was all she could hear. They were laughing, her friends were laughing, the world was laughing. Everybody was laughing because she couldn't do anything. Just like always. "Make it stop." She whispers again.

_'Let it go.'_ A female voice that Pan had never heard before says. Pan listens.

Pans eyes snap open but they are no longer the black color they once were. They had become teal. Her black hair rises from her shoulders and becomes golden. She brings her knees to her chest and balls her fists as the energy inside of her boils over. Pan straightens out and screams. Her golden aura burning around her like a fire.

She takes aim and unleashes her rage on the three in front of her. Cell is her first target. The green insect doesn't even see her coming. She slams her fist across his face then strikes him even harder with the same fist across his back. The second blow wasn't a random one ether. She sends Cell flying right for Frieza.

Two down, one to go.

Damion was enraged. The girl may not have been able to harm him but she had proved that she could outsmart him. Once at least but for Damion once was to much. He would deal with her in his own twisted way later, first he had to destroy the gateway and it's gate keeper before he could be released.

His vision slowly returns to him. Between the spots and the slowly fading white hue he could just make out the top of the mountain. He rubs his eyes and looks again. Something was wrong. The mountain was slowly beginning to crack. Damion looks around at the surrounding valley, the quaking had stopped.

"No! I will not allow you to escape!" He yells as he charges a dark ball of energy and throws it at the mountain. The energy strikes something else instead. The mountain itself now had a shield around it. "Dammit all! I still have time!" Damion turns back to the battlefield behind him and takes off.

Brolly was quite amused at the spunk this little girl had. He wanted a good fight and this seemed like it could be it. Vegeta was amazed, never in his wildest dreams would he have believed this could have happened.

"Shes the one! Shes the first one! After all these years!" Vegeta felt a series of emotions. One being shame that it wasn't his bloodline that carried the gene but the other emotion being pride. After the whole Armageddon incident Vegeta had felt more like a brother to Gohan then an ally. Even if he would never show or admit it. So needless to say, when Pan was born Vegeta felt somewhat like an uncle to her.

He would never show this outwardly but he always felt it inside. Now, to see Pan like this. It was something he couldn't form into words. He was also glad it happened when it did.

"She has become, a super saiyan of legend!"

Yamcha backs away when he sees the enraged look in Pans eyes. "Uuhh, guys. I think It's time we moved!" He yells.

"I agree." Tien quietly says wile he watches in amazement.

Goten turns to Trunks. "Should we run or help?" His face goes blank. He was the only one still close by. "Hold on guys! Don't just leave me here!"

Videl was proud but still worried. Pan had transformed and was incredibly strong but she still wasn't strong enough. Soon Videl is joined by the others. Goten rushes to Gohan's side.

"Oh no Gohan! I didn't know he was this badly injured!" His voice was heavy with concern.

Vegeta walks over and takes one look at Gohan. "He'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Videl looks up at Vegeta. "How do you know he'll be fine? His spines showing for crying out loud!"

"He's still alive! Unless somehow he gets hit with another blast he'll make it till we can get him a senzu bean." Vegeta calmly informs.

Everyone has their eyes on Gohan Videl and Vegeta until a tremendous shock wave rocks them all.

Pan doesn't wait around for long. She takes off at Brolly with her fist drawn back. Brolly reacts by doing the same. They throw their blows at the same time and when their fists connect the resulting shock wave is enormous.

Pan and Brolly exchange blows in the sky with each one creating another shock wave. Finally, Brolly lands a good hit. His massive fist crashes down on top of Pans head and knocks her down to the ground. Brolly laughs insanely.

"Is this really the best you can do!" He yells.

Wile distracted he fails to notice a massive wave of energy speeding for him.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yells the name of his attack as he fires it at Brolly.

Brolly looks down and throws his arms out to stop the beam. Wile holding Vegeta's attack at bay he is left open for another. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA1"

"What?" Brolly looks over at the huge blue wave of energy. Pan feeds as much energy as she can into it. Brolly removes one arm from Vegeta's attack and holds it out to stop Pans attack. Pans wave comes to a sudden stop at the hand of Brolly but not for long. It will only take a little more time before the two beams overwhelm Brolly.

Vegeta's senses suddenly go haywire as two beams now head for him and everyone around him. To make matters worse a third beam is heading straight for Pan. Vegeta growls as he is forced to break off his attack and grab Gohan and Videl and run.

"Get away from here!" He yells behind him to the others.

Trunks, Goten, Yamcha and Tien don't even ask why. They just act and run. The two beams strike the ground instead of them but the resulting explosion violently throws them into the ground. Vegeta and Videl were the only ones lucky enough to avoid taking any damage at all.

Pan glances over her shoulder at the fast approaching blast. She reluctantly abandons her attack and flies as fast as she can out of the way. The dark energy wave strikes the ground but she luckily escapes. Pan turns to the source of the attack.

"You!" She hisses.

Damion floats in the sky with a frown on his face. If Pan wasn't acting on rage alone she maybe would have stopped to think about her next move. She lunges at Damion with everything she has. Damion doesn't even make a move to fight back. Pan gets right on top of him. He back hands her faster then the eye could see back down. She impacts the Earth and skids to a halt.

"Pan no!" Videl screams.

Brolly growls deeply at the pests below and gets ready to attack. "Stop where you are!" Damion yells. Brolly reluctantly obeys. "All of you! Come with me!" Damion turns and takes off high into the sky. Cell, Frieza and Brolly follow close behind him and fan out. Damion stops and brings his arms over his head.

Energy begins sparking in his palms at first. Then a dark sphere forms and grows as he feeds more and more energy into it.

"That's way to much energy!" Trunks franticly yells.

"He's insane! He'll blow up the whole planet!" Vegeta falls to his knees in disbelief.

Damion growls as he looks down to his target. "You will not be allowed to escape! By the power of Hell... Die!" Damion throws his hands forward and launches his attack. Everyone below watches helplessly as the unstoppable wave of energy slowly makes it's way for Earth.

"No! Why are you doing this!" Yamcha screams but his fearful cries fall on deaf ears.

For a moment everything seems to go quiet. The dark energy eclipses the sky over Earths last hope.

It starts with a tremor barely noticeable but quickly builds into a thundering quake. Vegeta and the others heads snap up.

"What's going on?" Goten questions as he and everyone else takes flight due to the trembling ground.

Vegeta looks around at the shaking ground and notices several huge gashes forming in the Earth that seem to be coming from Mt. Paozu itself. A faint glow begins seeping from the cracks. Vegeta turns to everyone.

"We need to move! Now!" He orders.

They dark energy nears the planet and the quaking suddenly stops. A second passes by when the area that was once Mt. Paozu erupts. A massive beam of white energy blows out and collides with the dark energy.

"No! I will not allow you to escape!" Damion feeds more energy into the attack wile Brolly, Frieza and Cell stand guard to ensure none of the Z fighters interfere. No matter how much energy Damion feeds into the blast it gains no ground. Bolts of white and dark energy clash and strike.

"Damn it all!" Damion curses as he is forced to abandon his attack. Cell, Brolly and Frieza move out of the way to avoid the repelled attack.

Everyone watches in amazement as the white energy pushes the dark energy into the depths of space where it explodes harmlessly.

"It's like the Earth itself just attacked back." Tien says to the stunned fighters.

Damion growls as he stares down at the hole in the Earth. "Well now. It looks like things are going to get very interesting."

Vegeta searches the area and soon finds what he was looking for. "Up there!" He points up in the direction of where Mt. Paozu was. Everyone follows his arm and gasp.

"It... It's a... person!" Videl observes.

There, floating in the sky, a single person hovers. His brown hair waves in the wind. His brown eyes stay fixated on Damion as he scowls. Wearing a black cut sleeve shirt and black cargo pants the warriors of Earth wonder just who this man is and where had he come from.

Damion turns to his minions. "All of you. Kill him!" He orders.

Frieza takes off first followed by Brolly. Cell hangs back for a moment to observe.

"That guy needs our help guys!" Yamcha gets ready to assist the strange new man.

Vegeta grabs him by the arm and throws him back. "Stay here! Can't you feel his power!"

Yamcha recovers from the slinging with only his pride injured. Before any of them can reach out with their senses something flies past them. Something soft and warm. They look down at the thing that fell and Videl almost vomits.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I am going to keep things open throughout this story to keep questions coming. I like leaving a little mystery in my work.)

Romanticizer101: I'm not really sure how to compare the power levels of Gohan and Vegeta. I wouldn't say he's as strong as a super saiyan 4 but he's pretty close I guess. I honestly hated GT so I just pretty much ignored it minus things like Goku and Piccolo being Gone. Uub will fight just not yet though. It's a pain trying to squeeze so many fighters into a fic.

Ann: I'm glad you like it so far. Hopefully this answers you question and yes they do seem to never really die don't they?

Gue22: Ok, I'm going to try and answer all of those questions lol. Yes he let her peek into his power, no Gohan didn't slack off, yes Goku is gone... maybe... Damion's betrayal will be revealed near the end, Goten didn't use IT because Pan had hid her power, I have no comment about Damion's sexiness lol after all I'm a guy.

Pannybaby123: I'm glad you enjoyed this. There are many more surprises in store.


End file.
